


On the 11th Day

by AryaWinchester



Series: 12 Days of Fan Fiction: Year 2 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU where Jessica didn't burn, Advent Calendar, Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Marriage Proposal, samjess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaWinchester/pseuds/AryaWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam builds an Advent Calendar for Jessica</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the 11th Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is really cute and I love them okay bye

“Ta-da!” Sam moved aside to reveal the surprise. It was a wooden box that came up to Jess’s waist. It had little Christmas trees and decorations painted on it and there were 25 doors that each opened a small crevice.

“It's an advent calendar.” Jess said walking up to it.

Sam beamed down at her. “Yeah. I made it as an early present so we can count down together.”

“Thank you.” She wrapped her arms around her tall boyfriend. “I love it.”

Sam kissed her lightly. “If you love it so much, why don’t you open day one?”

Jess jumped over and knelt in front of the box, opening the first cubbie.

“And it's…” She pulled out the object inside. “A red rose.”

She looked down at the delicate flower and took a sniff.

“I have a whole dozen.” Sam said, kneeling beside her. “That one was for show.”

Jess kissed him again. “Thanks, hon. Oh!” She checked the clock. “I have to get going. Classes.”

“Me too.” Sam put his lips to hers once more. “Have fun.”

“As much as I can.” Jess grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

~~~

“Ready for day two?” Sam asked, rolling over to look at Jess. She was already out of bed a putting on her socks.

“Yeah. It better be a good one.”

Sam closed his eyes for a while longer, but eventually got up.

In the living room, Jess had already opened door two and was reading the slip of paper that had been inside.

“Well?” Sam sat beside her and kissed her shoulder. “Do you like it?”

Jess smirked and read the paper aloud. “ _ I, Sam Winchester, promise to take you to the movie  _ Rumor Has It  _ with Jennifer Aniston once it comes out. _ ”

“Romantic, right?” He smiled back.

“Very. You do know it comes out on Christmas, right?” Jess pushed back Sam's bangs, which fell right back into place.

“We’ll go the day after.” He said and booped her nose. “Because you deserve it and we haven’t been to a movie in a while.”

Jess pecked his cheek. “I love you so much.”

~~~

“Day three is… Fuzzy socks!” Jess took out the soft socks and started putting them on. “My feet are always cold.”

Sam snorted. “Yeah, I know. Why’d you think I got them?”

~~~

“Romeo and Juliet?” Jess read the cover. “I mean, it's a beautiful, romantic story, but they die in the end. You know that right?”

~~~

Sam slipped his arm around his girlfriend's waist. “And on the 10th day of Christmas, your boyfriend got you…”

Jess held up the CD. “It's a CD of romantic songs. Is that it?”

“Hey, it has Bed of Roses!” Sam pointed out. “You can’t complain about Bon Jovi.”

Jess looked over her shoulder at him. “When have you  _ ever  _ listened to Bon Jovi?”

“My dad was a fan, okay?” Sam kissed her cheek. “Let's not talk about it.”

She smiled back. “Yeah, okay.”

“Well are we going to listen to it or…?”

~~~

“Day thirteen! Give it up for da-” He was cut off by a pillow smacking his face and Jess laughing.

“Shut up! And why would you ever get me Dirty Dancing?”

Sam took the pillow and held it to his chest. “Reason one: you’ve never seen it. I still can’t get over that fact. Reason two: I’ve heard Patrick Swayze is a pretty good looking guy.”

She snorted again. “Where did you ever hear that?”

~~~

Sam opened the door for Jess. She raced inside, over to the calendar.

“I can’t believe I forgot to open it this morning!”

Sam smiled and walked up beside her. “Me neither.”

“It's… a new car!”   
Sam laughed.”Ha! You wish!”

Jess looked down at the book in her hands. “The Outsiders? I read this in, like, grade eight.”

“I read it a lot growing up.” Sam picked it out of her hands and flipped through the worn pages. “This is the copy from when I was young.”

Jess looked at Sam's face. She had seen him happy a lot, but this was different. He seemed content, as if remembering this part of his childhood made him feel peace. “I love it.”

“And I love you.”

~~~

Jess looked around the Christmas light filled room and grinned. “Day twenty. Almost the last day.”

“I know. Now open it!” Sam leaned his arms on the advent calendar, kneeling behind it.

She opened the small door and pulled out five bottles of nail polish. “Oh, wow. These are expensive!”

“And really pretty colours for a really pretty girl.” Sam said, pointing at his girlfriend.

Jess looked down at them. They were wintery coloured. Red, green, silver, blue, gold, and a sparkly clear one. “Which one should I put on first?”

“I think you should do red and green, alternating each finger.” Sam said thoughtfully.

“Wow. Childish. Just like you.”

~~~

Sam didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Jess opened the cubbie and she looked at him confused.

“Sam? What…” She pulled out a small black box, covered in velvet. “What is this?”

“Open it.” He stated simply.

She did. Inside was a ring with small diamonds and a gold band.

“Jessica Lee Moore,” Sam got down on one knee and put his large hands around one of her small dainty ones.

“Samuel Winchester?” Jess questioned.

Sam took a deep breath. “I love you. A lot. More than almost anyone else on this whole planet.”

“I-I love you too.” She responded, smiling.

“So… will you marry me?”

A tear slipped down her cheek and she fell to her knees. “Yes. Yes, I will.”

Sam pulled her in for a kiss, holding her close. “I’ll never let you go.”

Jess laughed. “Very nice, Jack. Now climb on the door.”

Sam smiled and scooped her up. “Always making references.”

They were both bathed in the warm light of the false Christmas tree, kissing and crying tears of happiness. This was the greatest Christmas Eve either of them ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Read, Write, Love  
> Stay tuned for: All the previous fandoms on December 24


End file.
